ShuuKira Scenes
by Antharyn
Summary: A collection of one-shots that revolve around Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru the night before the big battle. There will be yaoi.
1. Countdown

**a/n:** I had originally planned to write a multi-chaptered story revolving around Hisagi and Kira on the night before the big battle. But because my not being able to get to even the second chapter in all my previous attempts at a multi-chaptered fic is an established scientific fact, I am writing one shots that are all related to each other somehow.

That way, I think I can finish this.

And fret not! I have already written the second one shot and will post it once it's polished. See? This method works! XD

Enjoy! And** please** tell me what you think!

xxxxxxxxxx

War.

It was finally upon them. Their time had run out.

Hisagi Shuuhei paced his living room quietly, listening to the barely audible ticking of the clock. With each passing second they were that much closer to what could very well be the final battle for many of them and it was this thought that kept him awake, this thought that had him on edge. This thought and the booming voice of Yamamoto-soutaichou still resonating in his mind as he told him and his friends that they were to guard the four posts, the most dangerous of all assignments. If one of them should fall…

No, he didn't want to think about it.

In the years before he joined the academy, when he was just a child in the harsh streets of Rukongai, he had always wanted more—to have more, do more…_be_ more. Centuries of hard work had given him that and this is what it came down to; the greatest war in history with him right up there at the front lines and he was ready. Ready to face the enemy and to use every technique, every strategy he knew to fight and protect everything he held dear…

Everything he loved…

Hisagi stopped when a barely audible knock on the door reached his ears. He pushed the shoji aside and arms wrapped around him instantly, blond hair tickling his chin as Kira Izuru stepped across the threshold to bury his face in his former sempai's gi. Wrapping his own arms around the younger shinigami, Hisagi could only hold him tighter against him if only to stop Izuru's trembling.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked after a while, his voice catching slightly in his throat.

Izuru nodded against his chest then pulled away to look up at him. Hisagi slackened his grip but didn't let go.

"I kept trying to but I couldn't," the blond began. "I couldn't stand being at home alone and…" Izuru's voice shook. "I didn't know where else to go."

A faint blush tinged Izuru's cheeks and even with the thought of the impending battle hanging over their heads it made Hisagi smile. "Let's get you out of the cold," he said and started ushering the blond into the living room.

Inside the only sound to be heard was the faint ticking of the clock and the faint clink of cups as Hisagi made Izuru some tea. Every now and then storm grey eyes would leave the tea-makings to look at the blond sitting quietly on the cushions, smiling when Izuru caught him staring and frowning when the blond couldn't see.

His friend was staring intently at the wall clock which Hisagi could still hear even though he was in the kitchen. He knew then that Izuru saw the moving second hand, heard its perpetual ticking, and thought of the damned contraption as he did.

A countdown.

Izuru's eyes met his, golden brows drawn together in a frown of concern, and for a moment he saw his friend's broken and bloody body on the ground, blue eyes staring at him, unseeing.

Tea cups clattered noisily against wood when his fingers suddenly went numb. He was dimly aware of Izuru shouting for him, calling his name, then he suddenly couldn't see or hear him at all. His ears heard only the now deafening ticking of the clock and the only thing he could feel was the burn of tears welling in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

**a/n:** Yes, I made Shuuhei cry...whatever will Izuru do? Find out in the next "chapter"! ...and if it comforts you to know, I will NOT be making Shuuhei cry like a wimp. So like...no need to be all O.o at Shuu-bun's tears. They are manly tears! XD


	2. Winter

**a/n: **I seem to have forgotten to mention that the last scene was entitled Countdown. Anyway, here is the second scene, entitled Winter. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

"_I hate snow."_

_Shuuhei blinked at the declaration and Izuru glowered. "Why?"_

"_Because it's cold."_

"_You have plenty of clothes to keep you warm."_

"_The plants die."_

"_They'll grow back come Spring."_

"_Everything is white."_

"_Izuru, you like white. It's your favorite colour."_

"…_well, it's hard to walk anywhere in the snow!"_

"_I could carry you."_

"…_I still hate snow, Hisagi-san."_

_Shuuhei laughed. "Well, I love snow, Izuru. Especially the first fall of snow. I think it's beautiful."_

Kira Izuru sat on the cold wood of the kitchen floor, his lithe frame trembling ever so slightly. A soft breeze drifted in from an open window and touched his bare feet, making him shiver.

He was cold all over from more than just the winter night air that seemed to be colder now than it had ever been in the winters before. He had always hated winter. He hated the dying of the trees and the cold. He hated the absence of colour. And with feet of snow piled high in the streets it was a chore just to get anywhere.

And this winter was worse. It was colder. And darker. And with it came the War. It enveloped Soul Society in deathly quiet. Even the snow seemed afraid to show its face for it had been winter for days and not a flake of snow had been seen.

That thought sent a chill up his spine. But he did his best to keep his trembling under control so as not to disturb the inert form of his best friend whose head currently rested on his lap.

Shuuhei had his head turned to the side, strong arms wrapped tightly around Izuru's waist, his face buried in the folds of the blond's light yukata. Both of them were soaked in some places with spilled tea that had long since cooled on their skin and clothes and Izuru knew that one of them could catch a cold before the night was over. Neither of them could afford to, not tonight, but he could stop it no more than he could stop the war so he stayed where he was.

He held Shuuhei in silence, stroking his hair and pretending not to feel the heaving of his best friend's shoulders which Shuuhei tried to contain even now; still trying to be the strong one even after Izuru had just seen the normally stalwart lieutenant fall to his knees with tears in his eyes.

Warm breath wafted through the thin cloth and tickled the blond's skin with every soft exhalation. It contrasted harshly to the tears that drenched his yukata, saturating it and making it icy to the touch.

Izuru wasn't quite sure which sensation made him shiver the most.

He had seen the look in his friend's dark eyes before he fell, an emotion he couldn't quite identify yet somehow understood. Shuuhei was afraid but not for himself, he feared death but not his own; ever the selfless one as always. Izuru felt his hands tightened their hold on the 9th Division Vice-Captain of their own volition.

_Idiot, _he was tempted to say, _I've been training, too. We all have._

On his lap Shuuhei heaved a sigh. There was movement as the brunette shifted around and Izuru nearly jumped when a cold hand came to clasp his, holding it tightly. He smiled softly and squeezed it.

He saw movement from the periphery of his vision. He glanced up to see what it was and gasped. He felt Shuuhei tighten his grip on his hand at the sound the brunette lifted his head to look at him. Izuru saw the heartrending look on his friend's face and gently caressed a tattooed cheek.

"Look, Shuu," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, his breath forming wisps of white smoke in the frigid air. "It's snowing."

He looked down at his friend and smiled.

Shuuhei looked at him wordlessly for a moment before offering him a watery smile of his own and giving the hand he held a tender squeeze.

Another cool gust of wind came in from the window but this time Izuru didn't shiver.

xxxxxxxxxx

**a/n:** I tried not to make Shuu too much of a wimp but am not sure I was successful in that area. Either way I hope you enjoyed his manly tears! XD


End file.
